


Spot Me

by nyehfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gym AU, M/M, i know nothing about weight lifting, iwa has cats named kuroo and kenma, iwa-chan is a big buff cheeto puff, my reasoning for naming them that is a mystery even to me, oikawa loves muscles, oiks is a sick bab, one-armed push-ups, this was supposed to be about muscle fetishes how did feels happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehfuck/pseuds/nyehfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day at the gym when Oikawa spots someone doing one armed pushups, and well, Oikawa is a sucker for muscular bodies. </p><p>(I came to the gym to work out but holy god I can’t stop watching you do one armed pushups that’s so hot” au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know very much about bench pressing? i looked up how much people bench at certain ages so if i'm off about something please let me know!

Oikawa Tooru loves muscles. In fact, one would consider him a connoisseur. He’s always tried to get that dream body with bulging muscles. This is why he attends the gym every other day. That and the fact that at a gym, you're surrounded by muscles of all types.

So when Oikawa Tooru saw someone doing one-armed push-ups one the mat next to the weight lifting benches, he decided that today was going to be a weight lifting day.

Not to show off, of course. Merely to observe. He didn’t want the (gorgeous) man to get annoyed and complete his workout in some other part of the gym. That wouldn’t do at all.

It was perfect actually. He usually came alone, but today he brought with him his friend, Matsukawa Issei. He could spot for him.

“Hey, Mattsun,” Oikawa points at a bench a few feet from where push-up guy was doing his thing. “Spot for me?”

“Sure.” He nods and walks over to where the gym keeps the weights. “How heavy you want it?”

Oikawa sits on the bench, stretching out his arms. “Start with 70.”

“Oh?” Matsukawa grabbed the weights and started setting up the bar, giving Oikawa a knowing smirk. “You haven’t benched in a while, and even then you usually start with 50. Feeling daring today?”

Oikawa throws him a look that simply read means ‘shut up’ before laying back on the bench under the bar. “It’s called ‘spotting’ not ‘speaking’ for a reason, Mattsun. It’s because you use your eyes not your-ouch! Okay, fine!” He grips the bar and inhales, pushing the bar up out of its cradle before letting it slowly fall down to his chest. He presses the bar a few times before setting it back in the cradle. He glances at the push-up guy and it surprised to see him watching them with a scowl. Oikawa feels his face heat up. He looks back up at the bar and notices Matsukawa staring down at him with that same smirk from before. “Mattsun, that smirk is unbecoming of you.”

Matsukawa sticks his tongue out at him and looks up. “Oh, Hello.”

Oikawa lifts his head and looks down at the end of the bench where the push-up guy from before was now standing with his arms crossed (biceps slightly swollen from the workout Oikawa notes) and blinks.

The man clears his throat before speaking. “You should be more careful, pressing that much weight in your starting reps, especially for someone of your size. You could get hurt.”

Oikawa blinks before his face spreads into a grin. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” He let his eyes travel down the man’s body before going back up to meet his eyes. “What’s your name, stranger?”

He glanced up nervously, probably at Matsukawa before replying. “Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa nods and he grin grows wider. “I’m Oikawa and this is Matsukawa. So, how much do you bench, _Iwa-chan_?”

The scowl on Iwaizumi’s face deepens greatly as he glares at Oikawa. “ _Don’t_ call me that.” He sighs. “I can bench about 230 for a few reps. Haven’t benched in a while though, working on my legs more recently. You?”

Oh my god. He can literally feel his whole body just sigh happily like a lovesick school girl. He laughs a little breathlessly. “Nowhere near as much as you, Iwa-chan. Last week I maxed out at 180…”

Iwaizumi nods and glances back to the mat he was doing push-ups on before. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your workout. Maybe we’ll see each other again sometime.” He waves his hand a bit at the two of them and goes back to the mat, doing his push-ups with his other arm this time.

Oikawa watches him for a minute before going back to his own workout.

\--

They did in fact see each other again. A lot. It seemed that Oikawa had been to that particular gym just as frequent as Iwaizumi, they just had always been in different areas. They ended up exchanging emails (and later phone numbers). Iwaizumi didn’t really notice anything happening inside of him until the guy that sometimes accompanies Oikawa to the gym arrived and a slight uneasy feeling bloomed in his chest when he noticed his friend wasn’t with him.

He called Matsukawa over to him. “Where’s Oikawa?”

Matsukawa shrugs. “Dunno, said he was sick or something. Probably just has a runny nose and doesn’t want the world to see how ugly he looks with snot running down his face.” Matsukawa laughs and heads over to the locker room to get changed.

Iwaizumi doesn’t think anything of it. Matsukawa was probably right. Oikawa would be back tomorrow and life would go back to normal. Still, he couldn’t shake that feeling he got earlier when he didn’t see Oikawa walking through those doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Oikawa still hadn’t shown at the gym. Iwaizumi had only known him for about a month yet they had grown close. Iwaizumi missed the dumb idiot with his stupid grin and excited 'Iwa-chan!'

He could never tell him though.

Only on the 5th day of Oikawa missing did Iwaizumi start to worry. Matsukawa noticed and insisted that if he was that worried he should just call. He couldn't just call, could he?

Maybe he would.

\-- 

Oikawa was always sick during his childhood. He spent many summers indoors with the flu or a cold. He was sick at least once or twice every month. It didn't end until he started playing volleyball in junior high. Getting healthier seemed to help. He continued with volleyball throughout high school. During his junior year he spent many nights awake analyzing the matches of his opponents.

He began to get sick again. He even fainted during a practice match once. He started wearing a brace on his right knee because it started giving him trouble during matches. In one of their closer matches against Shiratorizawa,  Oikawa had to sit out for the last set because he hurt himself.

He realized he had to stop. After high school he didn’t go to college to play volleyball like everyone had hoped. He moved to the city and got a job, using the money to get a gym membership. He met Matsukawa and convinced him to get a membership as well. He was healthy again, like in middle school.

Then Iwaizumi showed up. Forever angry Iwaizumi. All the sudden Oikawa had abandoned his workout routine to watch Iwaizumi workout.  God, he just wanted to grip those biceps and run his hands down his chest and-

Oikawa, on many occasions had to rush to the locker room trying to conceal himself. That's how it started. Then it turned into less of lust and more of something else. A spark in his chest and a butterfly in his stomach whenever Iwaizumi smiled at him. Iwaizumi wasn’t like super attractive or anything. His face was plain but he was still handsome in his own way. Iwaizumi was... well, he was Iwaizumi. There wasn’t any other way to explain how Oikawa felt.

It wasn't until Oikawa got sick that he noticed how much Iwaizumi distracted him. He noticed around the end of the second day of his illness that he was in trouble. He liked Iwaizumi. It had hit him like a ton of bricks while he was watching some kpop drama he had left on. The plot followed a woman pining for a man she only became friends with because she thought he was cute. They ended up having a lot in common and she ended up falling for him. The episode ended with her confessing to the guy. Oikawa didn't realize that he had been scowling at the screen until it went black. He shook his head and wrapped himself into a tighter cocoon in his blankets. He was starting to fall asleep when his phone started ringing. He looked around for a few seconds before realizing that he left it in his kitchen.

Ugh.

He threw the blankets off of him and stood up, his legs shaking. Using the wall for support, Oikawa made his way to were his phone was ringing. His eyes grew huge as he saw who was on the caller id. He pressed answer and held the phone up to his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will hopefully be up within the week !!  
> also im tracking the tag 'fic: spot me' on tumblr now


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy early 4th of july!

"...Hello?" Oikawa answered his phone, frowning at how nasal it sounded.

"Ah, Oikawa. It's Iwaizumi. I was, uh, just wondering if you were okay? Since, well, I haven't seen you at the gym in a few days and Matsukawa said that I should call. Not that I'm that worried about you- I just- fuck I don't know." He heard Iwaizumi sigh into the receiver.

He let out a short, breathy laugh. "I'm fine, Iwa-chan. Just a cold. I'm actually feeling better so I should be back to the gym tomorrow!"

A sigh of relief. "Okay, well I'm glad you're okay, I just wanted to make sure." Suddenly, a loud crashing sound came from Iwaizumi's end of the call followed by a few mumbled curses. "Uh, Oikawa, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, bye." The line went dead.

Oikawa pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment before slowly making his way back to his bed to burrow in his blankets.

\--

When Iwaizumi got home after his workout, he removed his clothes and headed to the shower before doing anything else. He hated the gross feeling of dried sweat on his skin. Matsukawa had spotted for him earlier on the bench and he had finally been able to lift 240 for more than one rep.

As he got out of the shower, something furry wove itself between his legs. He looked down to see one of his two cats, Kuroo, rubbing his face on his ankle. Iwaizumi bends down and scratches behind Kuroo's ear. "Hey, bud. Did you miss me or are you just hungry?" Kuroo meows softly at him before running off. Iwaizumi gets up and leaves the bathroom to get dressed.

\--

Iwaizumi is a terrible pet owner. After he got dressed he spotted his phone and realized that he still needed to check on Oikawa. He had stared at the contact number on his phone for about 5 minutes before actually getting the courage to call him. After hearing that Oikawa was okay he felt relieved. He was about to ask him if he needed medicine or anything like that when his other cat decided he was tired of waiting for dinner. He loves his cats to death, but they have the worst timing.

"Shit fuck- Uh, Oikawa, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, bye." He hung up before walking towards where the crash came from. Kenma was sitting on the counter looking down at the floor covered in shattered remains of his favorite mug. Iwaizumi grabs the broom and cleans up the glass before filling the food bowls on the floor with food. He watches Kenma and Kuroo pad into the room before fixing himself his own dinner.

\--

Later that night, after he ate his dinner (soup Matsukawa had dropped off after his workout), Oikawa lay in his bed-cocoon half asleep watching an american sci-fi show on his laptop. He wasn't paying attention well, though. His mind kept wondering back to Iwaizumi and the fact he'll be seeing him tomorrow. It's only been a few days, but to Oikawa it feels like a century being kept up in his apartment with nothing to but watch TV or sleep. As the episode ended, Oikawa yawned and shut his laptop, burrowing further in his blankets and letting sleep take him away.

\--

On the other side of the city, Iwaizumi was in his own bed. Usually he was able to sleep quite well, but for some reason tonight he was unable to. He lay awake, tossing and turning. His cats, who usually slept somewhere on the bed with him had abandoned him for cuddling on the floor near the space heater. Iwaizumi sighs. He tried to clear his mind and ended up smacking his palm to his forward when a single thought kept entering his mind.

Oikawa.

Was he alright? Iwaizumi should have called back and offered to bring him soup or something. He rolls over on his stomach and groans into his pillow. Why was he like this? Iwaizumi has never cared about anyone this much before. All Oikawa has is a cold and he'll be able to see him tomorrow. Everything will be okay.

It's not until an hour later that Iwaizumi finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really appreciate all of these kudos! thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 10/30/16 - I've gone back and edited some of chapter one and hope to edit the other two soon so that i can start posting again.


End file.
